Additives are widely used within the food industry in order to improve the quality of the food product. One of the most widely used food additives is the emulsifier and in particular monoglyceride.
Monoglyceride was originally produced as a mixture of mono-, di- and triglycerides. However, later technology was developed to produce highly purified monoglyceride by molecular distillation. Monoglyceride is traditionally produced by a glycerolysis reaction, wherein triglyceride and glycerol are reacted at high temperature above 200° C. using alkaline catalysts.
As an alternative to using alkaline catalysts and high temperatures many attempts have been made to use enzymes such as lipases in the production of monoglycerides. In a review article, Bornscheuer (Enzyme and Microbial Technology 17:578-585, 1995) mentions the enzymatic glycerolysis of triglycerides in the presence or absence of solvents and that monoglyceride can be produced by enzymatic glycerolysis in a solid phase.
Monoglyceride can be used as an emulsifier for many food applications. Within the baking industry, monoglyceride has been used to improve bread softness by complexing with starch and thereby retarding the crystallisation of amylopectin and the onset of bread staling.
Lipases (E.C. 3.1.1.3) have also been used directly in bread production. For instance, in EP 0 585 988 it is claimed that lipase addition to dough resulted in an improvement in the antistaling effect. It is suggested that a lipase obtained from Rhizopus arrhizus when added to dough can improve the quality of the resultant bread when used in combination with shortening/fat. WO94/04035 teaches that an improved softness can be obtained by adding a lipase to dough without the addition of any additional fat/oil to the dough. Castello, P. ESEGP 89-10 December 1999 Helsinki, shows that exogenous lipases can modify bread volume. Thus, lipases (E.C. 3.1.1.3) which hydrolyse triacylglycerols were known to be advantageous for use in the baking industry.
It has been shown in WO 98/45453 that the level of monoglyceride in doughs treated with lipase only increases very slightly, as the lipase added to the dough easily degrades monoglyceride to glycerol and free fatty acids. This is explained by the fact that lipases recognise the fatty acid part of the molecule in the active site and as monoglycerides and diglycerides are more orientated at the interface where the lipase is active, monoglycerides and diglycerides are easily degraded during lipase addition to a matrix containing fat/oil emulsions. Even with regard to 1.3 specific lipases, which only hydrolyse the fatty acids of a triglyceride in the 1 and 3 position leaving 2-monoglyceride as the reaction product, the resultant 2-monoglyceride easily rearranges to 1-monoglyceride, which can be hydrolysed by 1.3 specific lipases.
During enzymatic degradation of triglycerides by conventional lipases monoglycerides, diglycerides, free fatty acids and glycerol are formed.
Typically, the increase in monoglycerides in dough treated with one or more lipases is less than 0.1% (based on flour weight) with or without added fat or oil. However, the conventional dosage of monoglyceride required in dough to result in an improvement in, for instance, softness of the resultant bread is typically about 0.3-0.8% based on flour weight (Krog, N. Cereal Food World, 24, 10, 1979). Thus, any beneficial effect of adding conventional lipases to dough, as suggested in EP 0 585 988 and WO94/04035, is not a result of an increased monoglyceride content alone.
Some lipases in addition to having a triglyceride hydrolysing effect, are capable of hydrolysing polar lipids such as glycolipids, e.g. digalactosyldiglyceride (DGDG), and phospholipids (see for instance WO01/39602).
The substrate for lipases in wheat flour is 2-3% endogenous wheat lipids, which are a complex mixture of polar and non-polar lipids. The polar lipids can be divided into glycolipids and phospholipids. These lipids are built up of glycerol esterified with two fatty acids and a polar group. The polar group contributes to surface activity of these lipids. Enzymatic cleavage of one of the fatty acids in these lipids leads to lipids with a much higher surface activity. It is well known that emulsifiers, such as DATEM, with high surface activity are very functional when added to dough.
It has been found, however, that the use of lipases (E.C. 3.1.1.3) in dough may under certain conditions have detrimental consequences, such as the production of off-flavours, a detrimental impact on yeast activity, and/or a negative effect on bread volume. The negative effect on bread volume is often called overdosing. Overdosing can lead to a decrease in gluten elasticity which results in a dough which is too stiff and thus results in reduced volumes. In addition, or alternatively, such lipases can degrade shortening, oil or milk fat added to the dough.